Memory Loss
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Hermione and Ron, tired of Harry's obsession with Draco, devise a plan with Draco's friends. Harry and Draco are in for it now.


Title: **Memory Loss**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Romance & Humor**

Warning:** -stands up from stool- Hi my name is Shadewolfy and I'm -sniff- I'm addicted to reading, the internet, water, irritating my friends, Harry/Draco, wolfs, acting weird, thinking I'm related to characters from anima, a . . . what, the one before wolfs, oh -blushes- Harry/Draco? Yeah I'm addicted, you got a problem? –Pops a knife- No? No? Good.**

Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter . . . Wait what? -checks notes- Well will you look at that. I do own Harry Potter. Wait -blushes- that's my wish list –uncomfortable giggles- that means I don't own Harry Potter - realizes what she had said and starts to bawl in background- O-on w-with the s-stor-ry.**

Summary: **Hermione and Ron, tired of Harry's obsession with Draco, devise a plan with Draco's friends. Harry and Draco are in for it now.**

Talk = "Hi"

Thought = _Hi _

**xXxXx**

Harry woke slowly, the warmth lulling him back to sleep. He groaned and burrowed back into his warm cocoon. He pressed his face into his oddly hard pillow and felt himself slip back sleep by the gentle rumbling of someone breathing coming from above him.

Wait a minute . . .

None of the other beds were near enough for him to be able to hear them except Ron's but Ron's snores were loud and these were airy breathing, soft and comforting.

He slowly raised his head from his now figured out hard pillow, someone's chest, and stared at the mercury eyes staring sleepily back at him

**. . . . . .  
>In the common room.<strong>

  
>Hermione was seated in one of the two plush chairs in front of the fire, Ron next to her. She was doing her transfiguration scrolls and Ron was doing his Divination.<p>

"Aaaaaauuuugggghhh!"

A scream suddenly ripped through the air. The few people that were in the common room all jumped, the scream startling the silence that had descended over the common room away.

Hermione felt her mouth stretch in a smirk as she turned to Ron and said. "Harry's bed mate is awake.

Ron grinned at her. "Do you think they know it was us?"

Hermione scoffed. "No. Not until the spell is done at least."

"When will it be done?"

Hermione smiled. "When they finally admit they like each other."

**. . . . .  
>Back in the dorm room<strong>

  
>"What, how, when?" Draco stuttered, staring down at Harry who had been pushed off in the fray by a startled Draco.<p>

"Sex, being drunk and last night" Harry mumbled from his position on the floor, too tired to get up.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You asked what, how and when and I answered." Harry said.

Draco carefully sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and having his feet touch the floor. "But wouldn't we have splitting hangovers after getting piss drunk?"

Harry stopped his continues rubbing of his face, the hand that he had been rubbing with stopping over his left eye. "That's true. . . But then, what had happened last night?"

Draco was about to answer when he noticed the predicament Harry was in. "Um Potter. I don't know about you but I think the morning after calls for some-" cough "-clothing"

Harry felt a blush creeping up his cheeks **(His face you perverted people A/N) **and slowly looked down, wishing the breeze he felt was just his imagination.

He felt his blush grow supernova as he stared down at his now naked self.

He eeped and covered himself up, utterly embarrass that not only was he but naked in front of Draco Malfoy of all people but he had also just eeped.

Draco sniggered and threw Harry a lifeline, or to be more precise, a pillow, in the face, which caused Harry to try and stop the pillow with his hands which he had to remove from a very important anatomy.

Harry plopped backward from the force of the pillow toss giving a suddenly very perverted Draco an excellent view.

He grinned and stored that picture in his memory box.

**. . . . .  
>Back in the common room<strong>

  
>"How sure are we Harry actually likes Malfoy?" Ron asked.<p>

Hermione sighed "Because Draco is all he talks about. Every minute of every day it's 'Malfoy did this, Malfoy did that, and did you see what Malfoy did?' It's really annoying."

"And how do you know Draco likes Harry."

"I heard his friends talk about Draco's crush being Harry and how they were getting tired of hearing how great Harry is."

"How do you know they weren't lying?"

"I did a truth spell."

"Okay but how'd you get Draco up there then?"

"Draco's friends were more than ready to help as long as I told them what to do."

"So you came up with this all by yourself?"

"Jup." Hermione said, pride flooding her voice.

"Well-" Ron said, turning to face the stairs leading to the common room. "Let's hope you're right."

"I am." But she knew in the back of her mind there was a twinge of doubt which she shrugged off.

**. . . . .  
>Back in the dorm room<strong>

  
>Harry was very thankful he was at least wrapped in a gown. Being naked in front of Draco Malfoy without being able to <strong>do<strong> anything about it was murder.

Draco was at this minute dressed in one of Harry's ensembles. Tight silver leather pants and a grey shirt. Harry was so relived he had found that muggle gothic shop over the summer. He had decided the taunting he got for his clothes were going to end this year so he nearly bought the entire shop. His entire wardrobe, which had quadrupled in size, was now filled with gothic muggle clothing, black being the most common.

When he had arrived at Platform 93/4 all the girls there had frozen and had been staring at him in his new outfit. He found it funny that a black tight shirt with a white wolf on the front and dark red cargo pants with a chain belt hanging loosely from it could freeze these girls. Along with that he had been wearing a silver chocker with a white bell and black cuffs. His hair, which the Goth girl at the shop had admired, had been styled in a messy look then.

Harry had, for the while he had been musing, been watching Draco dress. Draco saw him looking and smiled flirty. "See something you like, Potter?"

Harry looked up, grinning. "Maybe." He said before entering the bathroom.

Draco was puzzled. Old Harry, as annoying as he had been, had been easy to read, after all he had wore his heart on his sleeve like all Gryffindor. But this new Goth Harry was more . . . more . . . more Slytherin, if he might say so himself.

"Does that mean he likes me?" Draco thought to himself.

Draco shook off his thought and decided to snoop in Harry's closet since the clothing he now wore had come from there and he wanted to see what else Harry had. The dual doors leading to his closet were beautifully engraved. Opening them he decided to first inspect the shirts hanging on the left side.

The shirts were all hanging in a perfect order, color coordinated. Black shirts hung on the left side, dark green next to that. Dark red to blood red hung next to that, then dark blue then brown then green then gold then silver.

Under the shirts were his pants. Dark jeans, cargo pants and leather was there. The cargo pants and the leather came in 4 colors, black, dark blue, dark green and dark red.

Draco was still sorting through Harry's clothing when the bathroom door opened. He looked up and felt his jaw drop. Harry stood there only in a black towel, water still dripping off his wet body.

"Holy . . ." He murmured to himself before looking away, clearly blushing.

Harry smirked, he had heard that. He had wanted Draco for awhile now and it seems he was ready for Harry to pounce, finally.

Harry walked forward, dropping his towel as he went and came to a stop next to Draco.

"What do you think I should wear?"

Draco started, Harry bloody wet dream worthy Potter was standing right next to him only in a towel. Draco glanced to Harry and felt his mouth fill with saliva. Correct the earlier assumption. Harry Potter was standing next to him wearing **nothing**.

Draco swallowed and backed away to stop himself jumping Potter. He just knew Potter would probably curse him into oblivion for even coming near him.

Unfortunately (Or fortunately) Harry followed him. The amount of steps Draco took back, Harry took forward following him. Until Draco's legs hit the edge of the bed. He fell backward on the bed and the last thing he saw before his brain turned to mush was Harry pouncing on **him**.

**. . . . .  
>Back in the common room<strong>

  
>Just like before everyone was startled by a scream coming from the boys' dorm room. But this time the scream wasn't filled with fear. It was filled with lust.<p>

Ron turned to Hermione. "Mission accomplished." He grinned.

"Thanks Ron. I'm quite sure Draco's friends are going to thank us for this."

"You know Hermione-" Ron started. "Now that Harry is busy and won't need the Room of requirements anymore, it's empty."

Hermione studied Ron for a few minutes before her face bloomed with happiness. "You're right Ron!"

"I am?"

"And I have a great idea what we can do there!"

"You do?" By now Ron's face was red.

"We can read up on our school work!" Hermione squealed

"Hermione!" 

**xXxXx**

**Hija, um this story was going to be longer but I then decided to leave it at a one-shot. Hope you liked it. It's my first story that even implies Harry/Draco so be nice please. **

**Hey if you're willing to read to here press the little green button, it is green right –checks fanfiction review box- okay it's only a small green ring but still. The button is calling you. Whoo.  
><strong>

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
